Shiver
by West Wing Addict
Summary: Music in the night leads to passion that is just right!


Title: Shiver Author: Rachelle (SDSUBlondie9) Character: CJ/Danny  
  
Rating: Strong R  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimers: The normal disclaimers apply. The characters aren't mine and never will be.  
  
Feedback: Greatly Appreciated! _______________________________________________________________________  
  
It was 9pm on a Friday and Danny was still at his desk. Tonight was going to be a long one because although he only had to finish one article, he knew it wasn't going to be an easy one.  
  
The Bartlet administration was leaving the White House. This day was supposed to be happy for him; he may finally have his chance with the women he loves. That thought brought him back to his computer scene every time. Although when he began writing, about these people who had become some of his best friends; the times that had been the most frustrating and yet happiest times in his life, he would stop again and be lost in thought.  
  
___________________________  
  
CJ sat in her office trying to focus on the folders that sat in front of her, but the boxes packed in the middle of the floor were a big distraction. She should be happy, now she can finally find out what there is between her and Danny. Not that she didn't know already, but she couldn't help wonder what Danny feels now. Pining after someone for eight years, could bring out a lot of hostility and resentment in a person. She should know, she spent a long time being mad at Danny for no good reason.  
  
___________________________  
  
CJ was startled out of her thoughts by a song playing down the hall. She tried to go back to her work, but found that the song was drawing her in. She got up to search for the source.  
  
___________________________  
  
Danny was startled back to reality by movement in the pressroom. He saw a flash of white and then nothing. Turning back to his computer Danny froze when he heard music coming from where he had just seen the blur of white. Confused and naturally curious, Danny stood and went to search for the source.  
  
___________________________  
  
Shiver  
  
By: Maroon 5  
  
You build me up  
  
You knock me down  
  
Provoke a smile  
  
And make me frown  
  
You are the queen of runaround  
  
You know it's true  
  
___________________________  
  
Danny could hear the lyrics now and he thought of CJ again. She had always made him feel so special and then again so stupid. Thinking about their first kiss, Danny smiled. Then thinking back to when she kept him out, he frowned. Sometimes he wonder exactly what CJ wanted or maybe she just liked being chased. Once her left and stopped chasing her she seemed so sad. He wished he could just throw his arms around her, but found he couldn't pull himself to go back, when she didn't need him.  
  
___________________________  
  
CJ wondered the halls toward the pressroom listening to the lyrics of the song.  
  
___________________________  
  
You chew me up  
  
And spit me out  
  
Enjoy the taste  
  
I leave in your mouth  
  
You look at me  
  
I look at you  
  
Neither of us know what to do  
  
___________________________  
  
CJ could only think of Danny. She was like a praying mantis. She would kiss him and make him fluster and confused, then walk away and tell him no. Oh how she loved the kissing though. The feel of his beard on her skin, the taste of lust he left in her mouth. Those deep blue eyes that she could drown in, the way he looked at her with all the love in his heart. What was she to do with that, what would he do?  
  
___________________________  
  
Danny sat down in the pressroom just listening to the music. CJ walked into the pressroom and noticed Danny sitting there. She didn't say anything, but kept listening to the lyrics and sat down next to him.  
  
___________________________  
  
There may not  
  
Be another way to your heart  
  
So I guess I'd better find a new way in  
  
I shiver when I hear your name  
  
Think about you but it's not the same  
  
I won't be satisfied till I'm under your skin  
  
___________________________  
  
As CJ sat down she thought about how Danny had tried so many times to get her to go out with him. She just kept thinking about how just seeing him everyday and saying his name at a press conference was not enough. She needed him to be close to her, closer than he was now. As close as a couple in love could be. CJ began to reach for him...  
  
___________________________  
  
Danny hadn't noticed CJ sit down, he was thinking about the lyrics to the song. He thought about how many different ways he tried to be near her, to get her to be near him. He thought about how many times he had failed and she had turned him away. Everyday he thought of a new way to win her over, he needed her. He needed more than the looks in the pressroom and the sexual tension in her office. He needed her skin on his, he needed to feel the heat between her legs, he just needed her.  
  
___________________________  
  
Immobilized by the thought of you  
  
Paralyzed by the sight of you  
  
Hypnotized by the words you say  
  
Not true but I believe anyway  
  
___________________________  
  
Danny noticed her as she reached for his hand. He froze, all of a sudden her scent washed over him and he could feel the warmth in his stomach. He tried to open his mouth to say something, but the look in her eyes made him paralyzed. "Danny, I need you" CJ broke the silence all of a sudden, but all Danny could do was stare at her lips. I registered what she had said and for the first time felt like she was telling the truth. He leaned in and kissed her. "Oh CJ" he moaned against her mouth. "I have needed you for so long" "Mmm..Me too, me too!" CJ pulled back and looked into Danny's eyes. What she saw made her smile. "Come over tonight, keep me company." "CJ?" "Don't...I know what I am saying" Danny smiled. "Okay" The stayed there looking at each other for a few more minutes and then both left to go to CJ's place.  
  
___________________________  
  
Josh stood in the shadows watching them leave, knowing he had done the right thing. He walked back over to the CD player and turned off the music after they had left. He whispered good luck and went back to work.  
  
___________________________  
  
CJ arrived at her place before Danny did and she decided to turn on the music and light some candles. As she was lighting the last on in the bedroom she heard a knock on the door. Smiling she walked into the living room to answer the door. "Well, fancy meeting you..." Danny cut off her word with a searing kiss that left them both with a need for more.  
  
___________________________  
  
So come to bed It's getting late  
  
There's no more time for us to waste  
  
Remember how my body tastes  
  
You feel your heart begin to race  
  
___________________________  
  
CJ broke away and took his hand leading him to the bedroom, never losing eye contact. When they reached the bed Danny ran his hands down her body to her skirt, he trailed a finger up her inner thigh and pressed harder when he heard her sigh. She trailed kisses down his neck as she remembered how great it felt to kiss this man. Danny suddenly pushed CJ back onto the bed slowly straddling her body, trailing kissed from her belly button up to her lips as he undid the buttons on her shirt. He slowly pulled the shirt back and closed his eyes as he trailed his hands up her ribs and under the lace of her bra. She gasped and Danny opened his eyes to watch her. He slowly moved his hands around to the back to undo the bra and pulled it off with his teeth. She was so beautiful. CJ felt everything in her body awaken to him; she never knew this could feel so good. She found herself running her hands all over his body, tearing at his shirt until the buttons flew off. She threw it to the floor and went for his belt. He slowly lowered her skirt off her body and kissed the inside of each leg as she wiggled beneath his touch. Danny slowly lifted himself up and lowered himself into her. She gasped at the contact and then grabbed his buttocks to pull him closer. The slowly rocked back and forth together like they had been doing this for years. After they had both reached their climax, she fell to him and he held her tight. As they drifted off to sleep they whispered the truth they had been, before this, afraid of. "I love you Claudia Jean Cregg" "I love you too My Fishboy"  
  
___________________________  
  
There may not  
  
Be another way to your heart  
  
So I guess I'd better find a new way in  
  
I shiver when I hear your name  
  
Think about you but it's not the same  
  
I won't be satisfied till I'm under your skin  
  
___________________________  
  
Danny had found another way into her heart and he would keep this up for the rest of their lives.  
  
___________________________  
  
The End! Let me know what you think!! Feedback feeds the ego!! 


End file.
